


The Mission

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Severus Snape seeks out a very important book. Short story AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

Snape had prepared himself before his mission. A glamour placed upon him ensured that no one would see him as Severus Snape when they looked his way.

Still, one could not be too careful.

His eyes were narrowed as he approached and entered the bookshop, but no one noticed him.

A Seeking charm was quickly uttered, and then his body was gently urged to approach a certain shelf.

An expression of triumph mixed with hope was on his face as he scanned the shelf and saw the ideal book – _Wonderful Ways to Woo your Witch!_

Professor Granger, he thought. _Hermione._

FINIS


End file.
